


Would you hold my hand if I'd ask you to?

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 'sad and tired' sounds so much better than 'depressed', Comfort, Comic, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Would you hold my hand if I'd ask you to?




End file.
